I just wanted you to know I love you
by Princess1616
Summary: another pointless one-shot! this one isnt a songfic, its about when the gang goes into the final battle with naraku. This is an inuXkag story cuz i LUV them! so PLZ review! ill love u forever!


Welcome to my latest one-shot! I spent like an hour and a half on this fic so it''s not the best but... IM GUNNA POST IT ANYWAYS!!!! teehee! I hope you guys like this one as much as you did with my other one-shot (My Immortal) i felt so loved after reading all those reviews! ::blush:: lol I would love you forever if I got the same reaction to this fic as i did to My Immortal and The Challenge!!! lol well without any further ado ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.... ::pout:: I REALLY want to..... but I don't have that much money.... ::pouts some more::  
  
"Over there Inu yasha!" Kagome said into the hanyou's ear as he ran in the direction she sensed the shards. They were on their way to the final battle with Naraku. They had all of the shards, aside from the ones that Naraku had. Kagome even managed to get Kouga to give them his shards - for a price. She had to kiss his cheek, THEN he would give them his shards. There was quite a dispute between Inu yasha and Kouga over this... many death threats were exchanged, along with insults and as usual, fighting over Kagome.  
  
Sango and Miroku were following behind Inu Yasha and Kagome on Kilala. They had left Shippo with Kaede in order to keep him out of harms way. Inu Yasha jumped into a tree to get a better view of how close they were to Naraku. Just over the horizon they could see a large black cloud hovering over a forest. He felt Kagome start to shake as she was hit with the evil aura of the cloud. "You alrite?" he asked, she nodded.  
"I'm fine. He's in there..." Kagome whispered as she tightened her grip slightly.  
"I know. Come on let's go." Inu Yasha said and took off again. That is until he was hit with the aura. He nearly fell out of the tree because of it, causing Kagome to tighten her grip around his neck to the point where she was practically strangling him. She had to try extremely hard not to scream in his ear. She only managed to keep it down to a small -terrified- sqeal.  
"You feel it too? It's really strong..." Kagome whispered not letting go of her death grip.  
"You're strangling me woman!!!" Inu Yasha complained as he lossened her grip to a bearable state.  
"Oops. Sorry!" Kagome apologised quickly, he nodded -saying it was ok- and took off again. He did NOT want Kagome in this battle. He had tried to convince her to stay behind with Kaede, and he had half a mind to try again, but they had already been through this argument.  
  
---FLASHBACK---  
  
"Kagome I want you to stay here when we go to battle Naraku." Inu Yasha bluntly said. He was currently hold Kagome up in the God Tree, after insisting they go up there to talk, much to her confusion. SHe lifted her head from it's position on his shoulder and glared at him.  
"WHAT?" she demanded "I most certainly will NOT! I don't want to be stuck here worried out of my mind, wondering if you guys are alright! You CAN'T do that to me!!" Kagome screamed at him, he flinched at the pitch of her voice.  
"OH no you don't! You are staying here and that's FINAL!" Inu Yasha shouted back, pushing her away from her position on his lap so she was sitting on the tree branch all by herself, she started freaking out and gripping onto the tree branch for dear life.  
"NO I WON'T! SIT!!!" Kaogme screamed at him and watched as he fell to the ground. Then she scowled at the Inu Yasha-shaped-hole in the ground.  
"HEY! Come back here! You have to get me down!!!" Kagome screamed at him. He started cursing everything under the sun and he climbed out of his hole.  
"No I don't! Find a way down yourself!" Inu yasha yelled as he walked away, leaving Kagome in the tree. Only to return five minutes later because she was screaming 'SIT' at the top of her lungs, over, and over, and over, and over, and over again.  
  
---END FLASHBACK---  
  
So here she was, heading into battle with them, against his will.  
'If anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself... or Naraku...' Inu Yasha grimly thought as they neared the forest where Naraku was hiding. Soon they came to a HUGE clearing. Naraku was sitting in the middle of it, surrounded by his vine-like appendages.  
"Ah Inu Yasha I wondered if you'd ever come!" Naraku said, he an evil cold emitted an evil, cold chuckle as Inu yasha came to a stop in front of him. Kagome climbed off of his back and stood beside him with her bow and arrows at the ready. Inu Yasha growled and pulled her behind him again.  
"I see you're still protecting that worthless human girl Inu Yasha. Good. Now I can listen to her scream as I kill you!" Naraku shouted as he dove at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha pushed Kagome out of harms way and unsheathed Tetsusiga just in time to block Naraku's attack.  
  
Kilala dove down to Kagome and Miroku grabbed her arm and pulled her up, in between himself and the demon exterminator, Sango.  
"You alright Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, Kagome nodded.  
"Ok good. Kilala!" Sango shouted at her demon fire cat. She and Miroku jumped off of her back and into the battle. Sango immediately threw Hirakotsu at the vines that were coming towards her and Miroku. Kilala flew Kagome into a safe place away from the battle and immediately flew into battle to assist her master.  
  
Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala were fighting extremely well but nothing seemed to be working.  
'I TOLD him they needed me!' Kagome thought as she gathered her bow and quiver and perpared to ru into the battle. She took a deep breath, said a small prayer and took her first step, but was stopped halfway through by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see who was connected to the hand and gasped at who she saw.  
"Sesshomaru?" she managed to squeak out, he nodded.  
"I imagine my little brother is too busy to even realise I am here." he said coldy as he took in the battle.  
"I wish to kill Naraku just as much as he does. But I will stay here as back up until I am needed. I will also make sure you don't go off and kill yourself." Sesshomaru said as he settled himself on a boulder.  
"Huh? I'm confused! I thought you hated Inu Yasha!" Kagome said, confusion evident in her voice.  
"I do hate Inu Yasha. Never forget that. If I wanted to I could kill you now just to make him suffer." he explianed and smirked as she took a step back in fear.  
"But I won't for I don't desire to cause him such pain at this point and time. Currently I am too focused on seeing Naraku dead to care about killing Inu Yasha." Sesshomaru explained to her as she calmed down, eventually sitting on a smaller boulder beside his. She turned her focus back onto the battle and was met with her worst nightmare. Inu Yasha was hurt! She jumped up prepared to run to his side but found she couldn't move. She thought Sesshomaru was stopping here again and was prepared to yell at him, but found that he was still sitting on his rock. She came to the conclusion that she was frozen in fear. Her worst nightmare was coming true! Inu YAsha was kneeled over, leaning on the fully transformed Tetsusiga for support, clutching his stomach in agony.  
"INU YASHA!!!!" she screamed. He turned his head to see her in tears, paralized in fear and screaming his name over and over again. "Kagome..." he whispered.  
"INU YASHA!!!" she screamed again, and she started to run to his side, surprisingly not being stopped by Sesshomaru, who Inu Yasha had not noticed. She managed to get to Inu Yasha's side without any injuries, maybe a couple of scratches but she was ok. "Inu Yasha!" Kagome whispered as she fell to her knees beside him.  
"Kagome... get to safety... I don't want you hurt!" he said quietly.  
"NO! You're hurt! I'm not leaving you here to die at Naraku's hands! Besides I feel totally useless over there!" Kagome defended as she pulled him to his feet and tried to help him to safety, only to have him fall onto her as his knees buckled. Kagome grunted and decided that him walking wasn't the best plan in the world.  
"Ok... new plan!" Kagome said, mostly to herself as she laid him down on his back and smoothed his bangs away from his face. "Kagome... get to safety NOW!" Inu Yasha demanded.  
"NO!" she said defiantly as she prepared to defend him with her very life. Then she screamed bloody murder as she was pierced from behind by one of Naraku's vines. The vine went completely through her body, coming out the other side. "Inu Yasha, I'm sorry..." She managed to whisper as she fell to the ground and into his waiting arms. "Kagome? KAGOME!" he shouted at her trying to wake her, knowing she wasn't dead yet because he could still hear her heartbeat. Sesshomaru decided that now was as good a time as any to step in. He surprised Naraku by jumping on his back and slashing at it with his poisonous nails. Naraku screamed in agony. He knew that this would not kill him, but it hurt like hell just the same! Kagome's eyes shot open at Naraku's scream.  
"Le go." she demanded of Inu Yasha.  
"HELL NO!" he shouted.  
"I can kill him now let GO!" she shouted back and he let her go reluctantly. Kagome struggled to her feet and lifted her bow. She filled her arrow with more energy than she had ever used before.  
"Inu Yasha. I probably wont survive this so I want you to know that I love you." Kagome said, ans she smiled warmly at him. She memorized his expression of confusion, understanding, pain, both physical and emotional, and most of all love. She wanted to remember that look forever. She turned her attention back to Naraku and let go of her arrow. It sailed right towards her target. Naraku's heart. She smirked in satisfaction and fainted, into Inu Yasha's arms. Inu Yasha was too focused on keeping Kagome with him to see that Naraku was dissolving into a million pieces. She killed him. She died in the process but she killed him. Not only had she drained all her spiritual powers in that last arrow but she poured the rest of her life force into it... Inu Yasha shook her and yeeled at her to wake up or he'd kill her. He continued this until he couldn't prevent the tears anymore. He crushed her aginst his chest and burried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent as he cried. His sobbs wracked his shoulders and he could be heard for miles. Sango and Miroku limped over to him, Sango was already tearing up from Inu Yasha's sobs but as soon as she saw Kagome's limp body she screamed in pure emotional agony and broke down. She nearly fell to the ground from both the emotional break down and the fact that she was suffering from some pretty big wounds. Miroku caught her and pulled her into his arms as she cried. She burried her face into his robes and she clung to him like a life line. Miroku was trying with all his might to stay strong for his companions but it really wasn't working. He started to cry a bit as he held Sango. They sunk to the ground and held onto each other as they cried. Sesshomaru scoffed from behind them. Inu Yasha raised his teary eyes at his half brother. Only noticing him for the first time. "What?" Inu Yasha asked weakly as he continued to clutch onto Kagome.  
"I imagine I am going to regret this the moment that wench wakes up but I am becoming nauseous from the scent of tears." Sesshomaru said as he unsheathed Tensigia. Inu Yasha's eyes went wide as Sesshomaru swept the sword over them all, healing their wounds in an instant. Then he felt Kagome's shallow breath on his neck. He gave a cry of joy and jumped in the air and twirled her around. She was smiling and laughing! The things he thought he would never see or hear again were happening before his very eyes.  
"KAGOME!" he shouted as he crushed her to his chest again. She giggled and hugged him back just as hard. "Inu Yasha!" she whispered in his ear, the way she said it sent shivers down both their spines.  
"KAGOME-CHAN!!!!!!" Sango suddnely screamed as she jumped up from Miroku's grasp and dashed toward the hugging couple. Kagome some-what reluctantly let go of Inu Yasha and embraced Sango, she was immediately crying, as was Sango. They were both screaming in joy as they embraced. After they eventually let go and Kagome was drying her tears she was suddenly lifted in the air again, this time by Miroku. She screeched in fear at first because she hadn't seen this coming but soon she fell into his embrace as well, knowing that he wouldn't grope her... obviously she was wrong.  
"HENTAI!!!!" she screamed and she slapped him. Inu Yasha glared threateningly at him and he looked rather sheepish and immediately apologised and bowed to both of them. Kagome giggled and dried the last of her tears. Only then did she realise that Sesshomaru was starting to fly away.  
"WAIT!!!!" she shouted to him. He stopped and looked down on her.  
"Thank you for saving me!" Kagome shouted up to him again.  
"I knew I would regret that decision..." Sesshomaru said coldy and he flew away. Inu Yasha stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"What was he doing here?" he asked in a low tone, clearly pissed off at the fact that Sesshomaru had been the one to save his Kagome and not him.  
"He came as back up... He said that he wanted to kill Naraku more than he wanted to kill you so he would stay and protect me and step into the battle if need be." Kagome explained to the cranky hanyou.  
"WHAT?" Inu Yasha half shouted.  
"Ya... I was confused too.... but I decided to accept it since it meant that he wasn't going to kill me!" Kagome giggled and turned around in Inu Yasha's arms. She smiled and he graced her with one of the few smiles that he ever had. It also seemed that she was the only one who witnessed these smiles. "I think we should return to Kaede's village with the jewel." Miroku suddenly said as he aproached the couple.  
"THE JEWEL!" both the hanyou and the girl shouted and they ran to where Kagome sensed it. They gasped as they saw what a huge chunk of it Naraku had. Kagome was especially surprised.  
"How in the seven hells did I kill him when he has all these jewel shards?" She asked in pure shock. "You died that's how!" Inu Yasha scoffed at her stupidity but Kagome glared at him.  
"No seriously! I'm not as powerful as Kikyo and yet she didn't kill you with her last purifying arrow... and I killed Naraku with all his jewel shards... with my last arrow.... It doesn't make sense! Last time I checked I was like WAY weaker than Kikyo was....." Kagome pondered as she purified the jewel shard.  
"You've always had it in you Kagome... In a way I think I've always known you could kick Kikyo's ass in a battle... but I didn't want to ecnolage that because I was still in love with Kikyo... But the point is... you ARE stronger than her. She's awesome with her powers... but you....words cannot descride you...." Inu Yasha whispered as he gazed intensly into her clocolately brown orbs. Kagome sighed in acceptance.  
"Maybe...but I still think that Kikyo is stronger than me because my power is her power... The only reason I have this power is because I am her reincarnation...." Kagome whispered, Inu Yasha glared at this statement and threw his arms in the air in defeat.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TRYING TO TELL ME SINCE THE DAY YOU WOKE ME UP???" he shouted.  
"You've been trying to explain to me that you are NOT Kikyo and then as soon as I realise it you go and change your mind on me! Here's the thing. You are NOT Kikyo. You are Kagome. You may resemble Kikyo, you may be her reincarnation. But that does not mean that you are like her in any way. Kikyo was always sad, she may have been caring but no matter what she was always sad and queit. You are compassionate, loving, caring, you're always happy... unless I do something stupid, you never give up on the things you believe in,you'd risk your life for the lives of others.... and I love you." Inu YAsha said as his face came closer to her with each sentence until their noses were barely touching.  
"I have loved you since you woke me up. I'm just to stupid to realise it." Inu Yasha whispered and he crushed his lips to hers in a mind blowing kiss. He poured every inch of himself into that kiss. She did the exact same, matching his love with her own. When they pulled apart Inu Yasha rested his forehead on hers and just stared into her eys, she doing the same. Then it started to rain. Inu Yasha cursed the rain... and everything else, except her. He knew he'd never curse her, not now not ever. He looked behind him to find that Miroku and Sango had already left, leaving them to talk alone. Inu Yasha cursed them too. He turned to Kagome to notice that she was shivering. NO WONDER! That stupid uniform thing she always wore was WAY too short! Especially when they were traveling with a perverted monk... He took off the outer part of his haori and darped it around Kaogme's shoulders. Her teeth were still chattering but she was somewhat warmer.  
"Kami woman! If you get sick I'm going to kill you!" Inu Yasha threatened as he scoped her up bridal style, so she would be warmer, and took off toward Kaede's village. A human and a hanyou, lost in a torrent of rain, but not really noticing because they were in a world of their own, where only they mattered.  
  
THE END!!!!!!  
  
What do think? Love it? Hate it? Think I should stop writing these one-shots and get on with The Challenge? well LET ME KNOW! drop me a review and tell me what you think! It would be helpful because this is only the SECOND one-shot I've ever written in my life.... lol well REVIEW please and I'll try to get a new chapter up for The Challenge A.S.A.P! TTFN!!! 


End file.
